RiverClan Camp
You have entered the RiverClan camp. This is a place for RiverClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiature after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit etc. name. Chat Clan Meeting Rubystar: *leaps on top of Highstone* RiverClan! Gather beneath Hightstone for a Clan meething! Clan: *Gathers under Highstone* Rubystar: As you know, Hawkfire has left RiverClan to join ThunderClan to be with her mate Firepelt. Clan: *Yowls in frustration* Rubystar: Silence! *lashes tail* We will not judge Hawkfire. She did not make this decission lightly, I assure you. Solarwind: But she left us! That means she's more loyal to that ThunderClan flea-bag then to us! Part of Clan: *Murmurs agreement* Dawnfire: But she did it for love! Think about how much she's already sacrificed just to be with him! Her family, her friends, and her home. I don't think most of you realize that. Love is a powerful thing, and this means that she loves Firepelt more than any of us know. *Glances at Solarwind with amber eyes filled with emotion* Rubystar: *nods at Dawnfire* Dawnfire is right. We will miss Hawkfire greatly, but we most move on. I shall appoint a new deputy before Moonhigh. But first, Troutpaw needs a new mentor. *beckons to Troutpaw with tail* Troutpaw: *looks sad* I don't want a new mentor! I want Hawkfire! Glossypaw: *looks at him sympatheticly* We're better off without that traitor Rubystar: *glances sternly at Glossypaw* Come forward Troutpaw. StarClan, I bring before you this young apprentice, whose mentor can no longer train him. From this moment forward, I myself will take on Troutpaw's training. I will miss Hawkfire dearly, and I hope to become as good a mentor to Troutpaw as she was. *touches Troutpaw's head with muzzle* Deputy Ceremony Rubystar: I will now appoint the new RiverClan deputy. *gazes up at the stars* I say these words before my warrior ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice. *sweeps dark hazel gaze over Clan* Winterfall will be the new deputy of RiverClan. Acorncloud: Winterfall! Winterfall! Cloverheart: Serve your clan well... Glossypaw: Finally! A better cat to take Hawkfire's place. *looks at her own scars from Hawkfire's teeth and claws* Troutpaw: *glares at Glossypaw* Hawkfire was the best deputy ever! Robinsong: Everybody relax. *sighs* Clan: Winterfall, Winterfall, Winterfall! Winterfall: Thank you, I never imagined . . . I can never replace Hawkfire, but I will do my best to serve RiverClan. Clan Meeting Rubystar: *leaps on top of highrock* Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highstone for a Clan meething. Blacksong pads over. Rubystar: *dips head to Blacksong* Rubystar: You all know the reason for the battle. Wetstar wanted Icestorm to come back to WindClan. But after Icestorm was injured, he gave her permission to stay in ThunderClan. *sighs sadly* But Wetstar lost his last life in the battle, and we will honor him as he walks with StarClan. Rubystar: Blacksong, none of us were greatly injured in the battle, just a few scratches. *flicks tail for battle patrol to come to medicine den* Solarwind: I don't need a medicine cat now, I'm fine *Stands up and grunts in pain* Dawnfire: *licks Solarwind's ear* You do ''need a medicine cat. Come on. *presses against Solarwind's pelt* Goldenfern: *purrs* Dawnfire: What? Goldenfern: Oh nothing. *licks paw casually* Blacksong glances at Troutpaw, who is running through the camp, battle-scarred. "Troutpaw? What happened?" Robinsong: I got extra marigold. -looks at giant scratch on flank- Mind helping me? Hawkfire: *dragging in the limp body of Glossypaw* WE NEED A MEDICINE CAT! NOW! SHE'S IN A COMA! Glossypaw: *beat up and bloody, and her usually sleek fur is ruffled* Firepelt:(Thunderclan warrior) "Glossypaws in a coma. She needs a medicine cat. NOW!" Firepelt yowls Robinsong: *gasps* what happened? I'll go get something. Hawkfire: I'll tell you later. For now we have to keep her alive! Firepelt: "Meh,Poor little apprentice." *shrugs* "We do need to keep her alive though." "We will tell you later what happened." Robinsong: -Comes back with mouthful of herbs- We need to let her rest, but I'll put a poultrice on her scratches. Firepelt: "She's already resting. She's in a coma for Starclans sake!" *mutters under breath* "Anyways, do you need help with anything? Hawkfire: *growls at Firepelt* Don't be rude! *watches the medicine cat carefully* Firepelt: O.O *Cuffs ear with paw* *mutters under breath* Robinsong: -puts on poultrice- Now she's in the paws of StarClan. -looks up at sky- Rubystar: *pads in to camp from hunting patrol* What happened?! *drops fish* Firepelt: "Glossypaw and Troutpaw attacked Hawkfire, and Hawkfire protecte herself. Glossypaw went into the woods and collapsed in a coma. Thats all I know." Rubystar: *turns surprised gaze on Hawkfire and Firepelt* What?! Troutpaw and Glossypaw? Troutpaw, she was your mentor... but, that can wait. We need to get Glossypaw taken care of first. Hawkfire: Let me explain. Troutpaw and Glossypaw snuck up on me while I was asleep at Sunningrocks, and Glossypaw pinned me down while Troutpaw looked for other cats. And Gorsefang and Ravenstar came to help me and I knocked Glossypaw unconscious and threw her in the woods, while Troutpaw was terrified and ran back to RiverClan. Rubystar: *eyes cloud with sadness* I'am sorry Hawkfire. *touches Hawkfire softly on the head* I knew that Glossypaw wasn't happy about you leaving, but I never thought she'd do something like that. And Troutpaw, *sigh* '''Clan Meeting' Rubystar: *leaps on top of Highstone* Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting. Cloverheart:*comes over and dips head in respect* Rubystar: As I'am sure most of you know, Whitethroat has been sent by StarClan on a journey to the great plains (Shruggy, her roleplayer, is in Africa) So, Autumnpaw is currently without a mentor. It is time to assign her a temporary one. *bekons to Autumnpaw with tail* Autumnpaw: Comes forward. Rubystar: Until Whitethroat comes back, Cloverheart will be Autumnpaw's mentor. Autumnpaw, do you accept Cloverheart as your temporary mentor? Autumnpaw: Yes. Rubystar: Cloverheart, do you accept Autumnpaw as your temporary apprentice? Cloverheart: Of course.-Goes up and touches noses with Autumnpaw- Rubystar: *purrs and dips head* Autumnpaw is now your temporary apprentice. Congratulations! Cloverheart: Autumnpaw, were going out hunting soon! Firekit: So this is the camp! It's so...big! Brookkit: Duh. The nursery is one den, mousebrain. How big did you expect the camp to be? Hey! There's Skykit! *yowls* Skykit! Over here! Skykit: *Pads over* Are we going to see the medicine den? Brookkit: Fine. And then we'll see the apprentice den. Skykit: I might go back to the nursery for that. Brookkit: Fine. The medicine den is this way. Firekit and Skykit: *run after her* Attack! Tigerdawn-We are being attacked on the IRC #wikia-silverfalls !!!!! Rubystar: *snarls in rage* How dare they?! And right after Ravenstar's death... *eyes cloud with sadness* Solarwind: Rubystar! *nudges Clan leader* We've got to go fight! Rubystar: *gives pelt a shake, then gathers patrol* Solarwind, Tigerdawn, Dawnfire, and Goldenfern. Come on! Return from Silvertrees Rubystar: *leaps on top of Highstone* Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneach Highstone for a Clan meeting Shadowheart: *pads out and sits under Highstone* Cloverheart: *Limps over* Shadowheart: "What is it?" Shadowheart yowled Rubystar: *bends head, eyes clouded with grief* Hawkfire is dead! Cloverheart: What!*tries to sit up straight but falls* Rubystar: (Sorry, I had to go.) Yes, Tigerdawn murdered her! Me and Firestar killed her together, and we think now she walks in the Dark Forest. Back to normal Firestar: (ThunderClan leader) "Rubystar, I need to talk to you." Firestar yowls Cloverheart: She's out hunting! Firestar: "Then where is the medicine cat or MCA?" "in the den!" Cloverheart croaks Firestar: "Why are you croaking your words?" Cloverheart lifts her head to revile a slash along her troat* Icestorm. Firestar: "Ohh. That was a fierce fight yesterday." Cloverhear: Yeah Firestar: "Can you tell Rubystar I was wondering If I still have to Silver tree's" Cloverheart: Sure Firestar: "Thank you." *pads out of camp* Winterfall- What was that about? Cloverheart: Firestar wanted to talk to Rubystar. Winterfall- What about Cloverheart:there was a battle at silver trees and asked if he could still have it. Rubystar: *sighs* I was afraid he would want to speak to me about that sooner or later. I guess it's best we just get it out of the way. *nods to Winterfall and Cloverheart, and pads out of the camp* Acorncloud: Blacksong, there is a cat that is hurt. She has three kits. Goldenwing: Is this Riverclan's camp? I've run all the way from Twolegplace. Bad things are happening there, it's a bad place for kits right now! Cloverheart: BLACKSONG! Rubystar: '''*dark hazel eyes widen at sight of she-cat and her kits* Cloverheart, go and see if Blacksong, Robinsong, or Leopardpaw are in their den. Hurry! *turns to she-cat* I won't ask questions, let's just get you in the nursery so your kits can feed. Cloverheart: Leopardpaw? Leopardpaw-*voice muffled by herbs* Yes? Cloverheart: Goldenwing needs help. Leopardpaw-*eyes darken* I hope I don't loose her like I did with Tigerdawn! Goldenwing: Don't worry, I'll be loyal to anyone that helps me and my kits! Peachkit: Does this mean I can finally sleep? Goldenwing: Only if they accept us. Does Riverclan accept me and my kits? Cloverheart: I can't find Glossypaw! Troutpaw: Me neither! I havent seen her all morning! Robinsong; What is it this time? Cloverheart: Glossypaw's nowhere to be seen! Goldenwing: What does she (or he) look like? I saw a sleek grayish apprentice run out of the camp earlier. Rubystar: *eyes widen* I've just gotton the message from Troutpaw. He told me some twolegs took her away! We've got to rescue her! *turns toward Clan* Cloverheart, Solarwind, Darkcloud, Troutpaw, and Autumnpaw. Come quickly! '''Hunting Patrol Rubystar: It's time for a hunting patrol! Darkcloud, Cloverheart, and Autumnpaw, come with me! (Guys, I've created a new hunting system. Go here to see it) "Okay!" calls Autumnpaw, and bounces over to Rubystar. Darkcloud gets up, then shakes the moss off her pelt. "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are ready." Rubystar: *nods* Shadowheart, you better come along too. Shadowheart: *Yawns and grunts in a way like she is annoyed* Rubystar: We'll just wait for Cloverheart. (Or you guys can go on ahead and take the quiz. It's on the link I posted above.) (I don't even know the answers!) (to any of them?) (some i know HALF of) (It's ok, Echo. If you look at the grading system, you'll see that you'll get prey, even if you just know half) Troutleap-Can I join as Troutleap, gray tabby tom with green eyes? (Okay, but we've already got a Troutpaw, do you want to have the same name anyway?) (If I can) (It's okay with me. But after this, I think I'm done with new members for a while. I'll add you Icey) (When will we get our "grades" for "prey?" -- Fire) (I've just given you yours, and I've given Maplefern her's. Sorry I messed up on it though, Maple! Again, I promise I'll get better at this guys -- Night) Relaxing Shadowheart: *Stretchs and twists in the sun* Dawnfire: *sighs peacefully* Boy, it sure is beautiful today! Solarwind: *purrs, then gets up and stretches* Hey Dawnfire, would you like to go for a walk with me? Dawnfire: Sure! *hops up and follows Solarwind out of the camp* Reeds Fawndapple:( TC MCA) *Pads in* "Rubystar?" Rubystar: *glances up from grooming her pelt* Fawndapple! *narrows eyes wearily* What do you want? Fawndapple: "May I please have some reeds for Firestar's neck?" Goldenfern: *pads out of Warrior den* What's going on? Rubystar: *turns to Goldenfern* Fawndapple has come here to request some reeds, for Firestar's neck. Well, I suppose so. Goldenfern and Shadowheart, will you escort her to the medicine cat den? I think we have some there. Fawndapple: '''"Thank you. He will need them." Fawndapple says as she dips her head '''Goldenfern: Come on, Fawndapple. The Medicine cat den is this way. *leads Fawndapple to medicine cat den* Fawndapple: '*Follows her* Rubystar Lila: Rubystar? Its me. Kaito: *Pads in slowly after her, then quickens as she scents Rubystar* Lila: Mother? Rubystar: *pads out of den, and stops as she sees them* Who are you? But, wait, you smell... familliar.... *pads closer, and looks at Kaito* Your, eyes.. *mind flashes to Sunfire's green eyes* Are you, no, you can't be. But, are you? My.... kits? Kaito: *Blinks her green eyes as she sniffs the cream colored she-cat* Lila: Mother! Rubystar: *sways on her paws* I can't... believe it! My, kits! Oh my kits! You are my kits! *rushes to both of them, and begins covering their ears and faces with licks* Kaito: *Lets out a smooth purr* Lila: Its really you!*Crys of joy* Rubystar: I can't believe I finally found you! About a moon after I lost you two, and after your father died, he came to me in a dream, telling me that I would be reunited with lost loved ones all in good time. *sighs with happiness* And now, I finally found you!! Kaito: *Purrs and sinks into her mother's warm fur* Lila: Can we stay with you? Rubystar: Of course, my darlings. *licks them each on the head* Kaito: *Purrs as she sink further into Rubystars warm fur* Lila: I love you. Rubystar: I love you too, my darlings. *purrs* Now, let's get some food into you. You two must be starved! *nods towards fresh-kill pile* Take something for yourselves now. Lila: I ate before i left. Kaito: *Purrs and grabs a small vole* Troutleap: "Rubystar, may I take out a hunting patrol?" Troutleap asked his Clan leader. Rubystar: *gaze lingers proudly on kits for a moment, then turns to Troutleap* Yes, of course! Why don't you take Cloverheart and Darkcloud. (Maplefern and Echopaw seem to be the only ones on at the moment besides you and me) Darkcloud: Okay. "Sure!" Troutleap mews, and goes to RiverClan Hunting Grounds Kaito: *Sits in the middle of camp looking at the cats buzzing around her* Darkcloud: Can I take a hunting patrol, Rubystar? New warriors, and new apprentices Rubystar: Let all of RiverClan gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting! Cloverheart: Who is that peices of Mouse-dung?!*Flicks over to Lila and Kaito* Lila: I umm... Kaito: *Stares at Cloverheart will strong will shinging in her eyes* Autumnpaw: *pads up, then dips head respectivly* Rubystar: *snarls at Cloverheart, green eyes flashing* Don't you ''dare call them mouse-dung! She and Kaito are my daughters! They will stay in RiverClan, and become warriors. Kaito does not wish to take a warrior name, what about you Lila? Brookkit: We're finally apprentices! I thought we'd never leave the nursery! Lila:*Her calico coat shines in the sunlight* I do. Rubystar: *nods proudly* Very well. We will now name three new warriors, and three new apprentices! First, Lila, step forward. (Can we do this on irc? #Riverclan'scamp --Echo) Okay, be there in a minute :) ---- Rubystar: Let all of RiverClan gather beneath the highstone for a Clan meeting! Troutleap gathers. Brookkit: -Bounces in front, with Firekti and Skykit following- Acorncloud: -Runs after kits- Autumnpaw: -Eagerly runs up, and sits down- Rubystar: *purrs* Autumnpaw, please step forward Autumnpaw: -steps forward- Rubystar: I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Autumnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life? Autumnpaw: I do. Rubystar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you will be known as Autumnfrost. StarClan honors your bravery and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan (Maple I'm real sorry, but I gotta go! We'll make the kits apps tomorrow!) Autumnfrost: (Okay) -licks shoulder in return- Clan: *cheers loudly* ---- Rubystar: Let all of RiverClan gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting! (let's do this on the Irc #Riverclan'scamp) Blossomcloud: Troutstream, Meet me at The Forest. (ah all the IRC things are getting me down :( like how do I know what just happend in this Clan meeting? --Shruggy) (Acorncloud's kits became apprentices: Skypaw, Firepaw and Brookpaw. --Maple) Relaxing Kaito: *Pads in and drops 3 plump fish on the fresh-kill pile, and leaps onto the warm rocks near the warrior's den* Goldenfern: *pads in looking distracted* Kaito: *Looks over at her* "What's wrong?" She asked Goldenfern Goldenfern: *stops and looks up, then pads over, uncertainty in her green gaze* Well... have you ever been in love before? Kaito: "Only once." Goldenfern: Have you ever been in love with a cat you wern't supposed to love? KaitoL "Yes. When I lived outside RiverClan, the two-leg place had many cats. The cats where cut into 3 classes. Class one was the Fighter class. We where the cats who fought for what was right, and fough for fun, I was in that cat. Class 2 was the Fancy class, they where the cats that always where the snooty ones, the ones who though they where better than anyone else. Class 3 was the Lone class. They where the cats who where quiet, and 2 cats usually lived together. The one I loved was in the Lone class, and cats where not allowed to have mates with cats in other classes. When he saw me, he ran across the road to say hello, and was hit by a monster in the process." Goldenfern: *eyes cloud* I'm so sorry Kaito! Well, I think I'' love someone I'm not supposed to. And I don't know what to do! Kaito: "You can always tell me." Goldenfern: *hesitates, tail drooping* Okay, I'll tell you. At the last gathering, I met a WindClan tom named Swiftflight. He was really nice to me, and I think he might have kind of liked me. I was trying so hard to be guarded, to not give in. I did pretty well. I left the gathering feeling proud of myself. But, *looks guiltily at paws* I've been thinking about him ever since. Kaito: "Aww!! It's okay, dont feel guilty, you did nothing wrong. Im sure that has happened many a time, your secret is safe with me." Goldenfern: *lets out a sigh of relief* Thanks, Kaito! But, I know I haven't done anything wrong ''yet, but I'm afraid I will. Attack!! ShadowClan are attacking us on the IRC! #mistyglade (But wait, TC has control of the misty glade, why are RC cats on it?) Clan Meeting Rubystar: Let all cats of RiverClan gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting! Brookpaw: What is it? Firepaw: Oh, c'mon Brookpaw. You'll find out soon enough. Skypaw: That's right. Brookpaw: And hedgehogs fly. Now be quiet or else. Leafkit bounced up to the highrock. "Kits. I wish to have a kit." Blossomcloud says. "Whats wrong Blossomcloud?" Leafkit squeaked as her brother, Blackkit pads out "Im lonely." Blossomcloud meowed. "Well maybe we'll become apprentices, and you will be my mentor!" Blackkit meowed. "Hey! I want her to be my mentor!" Leafkit pounces on her brother. "Leafkit! Balckkit! Get back in here!" Cloverheart called from the nursery. "Bye kits." Blossomcloud meowed as she padded up to the highrock. "But mother!" The 2 kits wailed. "Please come on or i will have to get you!" Cloverheart meowed. Leafkit and Blackkit scamper into the nursery. Kaito: -Pads out and stares at her mother- Shadowheart: -Follows Kaito with a distracted look on her face- (Sorry, guys. Gotta wait till Crystalpearl is on) '''Fennelkit, Peachkit, and Moonkit's Apprentice Ceremony Rubystar: Let all cats of RiverClan gather beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting (again XD) Featherpaw: *bounds over and sits beneath Highstone* I wonder what it is? *whispering* Troutleap gathered under the stone. Rubystar: Fennelkit, Peachkit, and Moonkit. Come forward *purrs* Category:RiverClan